A number of issues may arise when drilling a well into a hydrocarbon bearing formation. The issues that arise may be a result of the formation itself; for example, fractures within shale formations that extend to nearby wells may occur, or the well may experience a wellbore collapse. In some cases, there may be a correlation between drilling issues that have arisen in nearby wells, and drilling issues likely to occur during drilling of a particular well. Thus, data received and analyzed with regard previously drilled wellbores may be useful in helping prepare for potential drilling issues with respect to the drilling of new wells.